


Drowning Love

by McADDBaby



Category: Free!
Genre: Beaches aren't all that, M/M, a specailly for the dirty moments, friendship made me do it, look at all of this dishonor, mother would be so ashamed, undertow sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McADDBaby/pseuds/McADDBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Haruka wanted to do was swim and be one with the water. Then Makoto came over and fuck it up. Great job, Makoto.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>First fic and it was made for a friend.<br/>I have never watched Free! except for 50% off, which might as well be the same thing. If any of the characters seem OOC, then I am sorry. Again, this was made for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Love

# DrowningLove

# 

Haru was excited; it didn't show on his face but he was excite. The group had decided that for their last day of summer break, they would spend the whole day at the beach.  
He was quick to abandon the others, who were taking their time setting up their beach spot, and raced into the salty water. Being so interested in the ocean and all her natural beauty, Haru had failed to notice Makoto gazing longingly at him. 

Quickly doing his part of the set up, Makoto quickly ran over, to join the water lover. As Makoto swam up to Haruka, he was in the perfect position to see Haruka arch him self out of the water. To his shame, Makoto couldn't help but wonder if Haru would make such an arch during sex. His face only grow redder as his mind started to fill with more thoughts and positions of Haru beneath him. Moaning, groaning - begging for Makoto to take him harder, and faste- 

"water."

"Huh?" Stuttered Makoto, as he shook his head lightly, in hopes of shaking out the dirty images from his mind.  
"This weather can lead to a bad undertow, so be careful in the water." Haru repeated, as he calmly floated on his back, allowing his fit abs to be shown to all who happen to glance over that the swimmer. 

"A-ah, okay." Mumbled Makoto. 'It HAS to be a sin to look that hot.'  
Once that thought was processed however, Makoto quickly whipped his body to face away from the oblivious swimmer. Putting both hands over his face, Makoto started to chant inside of his head on how he needed to stop because, his tight swim trunks weren't meant to hold a raging boner. 

'It's your own fault though!' Whispered a traitorous part of his mind. 'If you had just already confessed to Haru, you won't have to hide from him. He might even enjoy i-' 

'NONONONONONONO - BAD BRAIN! BAD!'

In order to keep Haru from seeing his tomato red face, Makoto dived into the ocean's waves, allowing the waters to calm his mind and body.  
The swimmer was lost in thought, that he had failed to notice that he had swam into the ocean's more rougher side. The undertow, that Haru had warned him about, was quick to snatch her prey and dragged him into the ocean's deep depths.  
Makoto struggled, but not even all of his experience as a swimmer, was enough to safe him from the undertow's grasp.

'Damn it.' Thought Makoto, who was slowly starting to lose oxygen. 'I - I'm going to die. I - I'm never going to see my family again. Teach my siblings the joys of swimming. Graduate from college. Hang out with gang.' Tears were escaping from the swimmer's eyes, mixing with the now, seemingly calm salt water. 'I never got to tell Haru that I loved him. All because I was to scared of losing him, not just as a lover, but as my friend.'

As Makoto watched as his precious air leave him and his vision started to black out, he had felt a strange calmness fill him. 'Oh. This is why Haru loves the water so much. It - it's so peaceful.' Just as Makoto shut his eyes to accept his fate, a strong hand grabbed his left hand. 

The unknown person pulled Makoto closer to their body, and with their free arm, wrapped it around his middle. With strong kicks, the mysterious stranger started to make their way back up to the surface. Makoto started to help his savor by using the last of his strength to give his own powerful kicks. Together, the two fought off the vicious undertow, and were able to breach the surface. Sucking in large gulps of much needed oxygen, Makoto's savor started to guide them back to land, as the larger swimmer was trying to regain the feeling of breathing sweet blessed Oxygen. 

'Let's never part again, Oxygen dear.' Though Makoto as his savor brought the two ashore. As the two laid on the sand - the waves softly caressing them, as they panted and gasped for air - Makoto finally opened his eyes.

'It's so beautiful.' 

The heavens above the two was slowing melting into dusk. Clouds of orange, blue, red, and pink bled into one another, and the pockets between them, held twinkling stars within. Tears started to run down Makoto's face as he took in the breath taking view. 

He was brought out of his gaze when a slender, but firm hand, wiped away some of his tears. Turning to his savor, Makoto's forest green eyes locked onto worried ocean blue eyes.

". . .Makoto?" Haru softly called out.

Before Makoto could so much as open his mouth, Haru yanked him into a tight embrace. Makoto was shocked. 'H-He's hugging me? Haru NEVER HUGS. S-so why is he-?' 

Slowly, Makoto wrapped his arms around his fellow swimmer. 'He's so small.'  
Makoto thought, as he tighten his hold on the other. 'H-he came for me. He saved me.' Tears, once more split from the taller one's eyes, as realization hit him. That the one that he cherished had saved him from the very thing they had both loved so dearly.

After the two had calmed themselves down, they sat looking out onto the ocean, listening as the waves crashed onto the shore. Makoto sat with his legs spread out on either side of Haru; arms gently resting around the smaller swimmer. Haru had his back pressed slightly against Makoto's abs, as his head laid against the larger swimmer's chest. His right hand held Makoto's in a gentle embrace

". . . . We couldn't found you."

Makoto had jumped at the sudden sound of the other's voice.  
Glancing down at the other, Makoto was trying to figure out what Haru was talking about. 

"We were going to leave as the day was getting cooler. . .But no matter how many times we called, you never answered." Haru turned to bury his head into Makoto's neck and tightened his grip on Makoto's hand. "I-I thought I lost you."

All of the breath had left Makoto. He could feel his heart pounding within his chest and his brain was screaming at him to comfort Haru! Tell him you're fine now! Everything will be okay now! Pl-Please stop looking so sad, Haru. 

Haru slowly raised his head to Makoto. The two looked into one another's eyes - forest green filled with shock, while ocean blue held joy. Bringing his face closer, til Makoto could feel Haru's breath on his lips.

"God, I thought that I had lost you. That I was to late to tell. I love you, Makoto Tachibana."  
With that confession, Haru sealed his lips against Makoto's. 

Makoto felt like the whole world had stopped in its tracks. All he could feel was Haru's soft lips upon his and his small firm hands on his chest. Seeing his wild blue eyes gaze longingly into his own earth colored eyes. Makoto slowly shut his eyes and pressed deeper into the kiss.

Makoto shyly slipped his tongue against Haru's lips, silently asking for more. Haru gladly allowed Makoto to deepen the kiss. At first, their tongues touched in almost a timid manner. Though this manner was soon tossed aside for a more bolder, rougher method. Twisting and swirling around one another.

They break away slowly, when the need for air became to much. A thick string of saliva kept the connection between the parted mouths, until snapping apart, hanging from each others swollen separated lips.

Pressing his forehead to the others, Makoto's lust blown eyes gazed back into Haru's. Opening his mouth to say something - anything to the other to express his self.

Only for Haru to quickly cover his mouth.  
Looking the other straight in the eyes, Haru spoke.

"Makoto, just fuck me."

An explosion of red colored Makoto's face, ears , and neck. His mouth posed to express that "No, Haru. That is not how one ask for intercourse with another." However, Haru wasn't going to wait for Makoto's reply. 

With his left hand, Haru began to flick and tug on Makoto's nipple, dragging out a startled moan from the other. As he played with the other, Haru peppering Makoto's neck with kisses. Knowing how Haru can be once his mind is set, Makoto let Haru have his fun, and began to give his own marks. "Suck." Blinking, Haru looked up to see Makoto's fingers presented in front of his face. Figuring out what the other had meant by the command, Haru grabbed Makoto's hand and made a show of his own tongue flexibility. 

Makoto watched as Haru's tongue swirled and twisted around his large digits. Once Makoto deemed the saliva coated digits acceptable, he let his hand dive down into the swim wear, were he penetrated the other with one of his long fingers. Haru eagerly spread his legs apart to give easier access for the larger male. Makoto slipped two fingers in but stopped to allow Haru to get use to the foreign digits. Once Haru nodded for him to continue, Makoto began to thrust into the tight hole. Makoto held Haru down with his free hand to keep him from bucking, as he inserted his long fingers into the other. 

Not long after Makoto had added the third finger, that both males had come leaking from their cocks, and were panting heavily. 

"Ma-MaA-Makoto." 

Haru arched exactly as Makoto had always imagined. Haru leaded harder into Makoto's chest, as the other skillfully used his fingers to enter and stretch the tight muscle. Makoto watched as Haru moaned and gasped as his long digits dug into the other. How his back arched inwards, giving Makoto a full view Haru's pink nipples, beautiful abs and growing boner, that was painfully trapped in the tight swim wear. 

'Why don't we fix that.' As Makoto continued his assault on Haru, he used his free hand to tug down the front of Haru's swim trunks, causing his leaking penis to spring from its tight compartment. Removing his hand from Haru, Makoto gently pushed the other onto his back. Fully removing Haru's swim wear from his lither body, Makoto returned the favor as he played with Haru's nipples with one hand, while the other took hold of his throbbing cock. 

"NNngh! Ma-Makoto." Haru gasped. 

While keeping eye contact with Haru, Makoto bent down to the leaking lenght, and began to lick at this sticky tip.  
"AAH! NnnnNNGh!" Makoto continued to lick and suck at the twitching length; fully enjoying the view of Haru's face, as he gasped and moaned in pleasure. "M-Ma-Makoto. I-I can't -naaagh!" Makoto licked the throbbing length once more, before removing his mouth from the other's lower reign.

Haru watched through hazed lusted blown eyes, as saliva and precome dripped from Makoto's mouth, only to be swiped up by a long skillful tongue. Haru laid on the scratchy sand and cool water, as Makoto removed his own penis from its tight prison. 

"Ma-MaA-Makoto. I-in me. I want you in me - NOW!" 

Gently kissing the smaller male, Makoto angled his thick, hard cock to Haru's tight hole. Tongues battling each other, Makoto thrust into Haru, as their kiss muffled Haru's scream. Makoto's cock slipped in and out of the smaller swimmer's tight ringed hole. 

Haru - h- he never felt so much pain and pleasure in all of his life. He could feel as Makoto's cock enter and thrust into him. How his large strong hands held, touched, and caressed his lither body, as the other male made love to him. His own hard length could be felt rubbing against Makoto's abs, as come leaked from its tip. Sand and water washed against the two as high tide rolled in.

Suddenly, an explosion of pleasure caused Haru to break from their tongue tangled kiss, as he screamed in pleasure. Haru could briefly hear Makoto growl before he took hold of the other's slim hips and proceed to slam into the them. Hitting the special spot of nerves with new found energy. 

As stars danced before his eyes, Haru couldn't hold it any longer, his cock shot come all a long his and Makoto's chests. Makoto gave a final thrust before spilling his own seeds into Haru. Gently removing him self out of the smaller male, the two laid beside one another, gasping and panting from their former activity. After a few minutes of resting, Makoto brought Haru to his larger stained chest, and held him there in a gentle embrace. The freezing water and annoying sand washed onto their naked forms.

"Haru?"

"Yes, Makoto?"

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> No whales were harmed in the making of this fanfic.


End file.
